Ace of Hearts
by shadowangel26
Summary: This one is for all you Raven fans!rnvery dramatic, also, it is a RobinStarfire romance, my favorite couple!rnRead, Enjoy, and Submit a review! CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

Ace of Hearts

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own any and all original characters introduced in this fanfiction. ENJOY!!

Prologue 

Have you ever noticed that all the good things in life always end up coming back to cause chaos? As if you gave in to your only weakness, and this evil force used it against you, you never had a chance. Struggling through many emotions during this problem never helps, and you feel cut off from the world. Your mind tells you one thing, your heart another, it's all so confusing, and you never saw it coming.

I know how that feels; I've felt the pain. I saw my life go bye without blinking; I saw my friends fading, and my soul being consumed. I tried to breakaway, but it was no use. I knew inside that this would be the end of me, yet somehow, I pulled through. Somehow, I found the inner strength I needed to push myself above the enemy, and kill them before they killed me.

Now, I'm always looking out for that fateful day to come back on the rebound, when all hell will break loose, and all humanity will cease. I'm waiting...

...Come with me as I walk down the road of life, always watching, always waiting...

...Hello, my name is Raven.

Chapter One 

"Why must we always have tofu for breakfast?!" Asked Cyborg, spitting out the food Beast Boy had prepared.

"On my planet, we never grow bored of eating exotic foods over and over again." Starfire smiled. I had my cup of herbal tea, and a small portion of tofu, which I ate in small bites.

"See? Raven likes my cooking!" Beast Boy protested.

"It's the only breakfast we have here, I wouldn't waste my time complaining about it." I replied, finishing my helping and putting my plate in the sink.

"Morning, Titans," came a weak voice from the hall. We all turned to see Robin, who looked consumed with illness.

"Robin? Are you ill?" Asked Starfire, worriedly .

"I'm fine, Star, I think I just caught a little cold is all. Raven, is that herbal tea of yours any good with curing sickness?"

"It's worth a try, here." I handed Robin a cup, while sprinkling some special herbs in it. He sipped it lightly, and swallowed. When he exhaled, the room filled with a minty scent. "Ah, much better. No more burning tofu stench. Those herbs should get rid of that virus in you momentarily."

"Oh, thank you, Raven!" Starfire hugged me tightly. "You have cured Robin of his life threatening disease!"

"It wasn't life threatening," I squeaked through her squeeze. "It was a cold."

"You are modest," Starfire let go, and smiled sincerely at me. "On my planet, such an act is worthy of heroism." I smiled a little, feeling good that I had made someone happy. I also knew that Robin and Starfire were hitting on each other, and Star was a little insecure whenever Robin caught a cold, or got a scratch.

"Yo!" Beast Boy called to us. "Who does dishes today?"

"Mine." I replied, smiling and heading to the sink.

"I shall assist you Raven, in thanks for saving Robin's life."

"Starfire, I didn't..." Starfire only smiled at me again, as if it didn't matter what the situation was, I had done something that I didn't have to do, as If I did it out of the kindness of my heart. "Okay, so I did save his life from his life threatening disease." Starfire laughed, and we started cleaning Beast Boy's messy pots and pans.

Later that day, I was in my room, shifting through the books in my shelf, before picking one out. _The Ace of Hearts_ was the title. I sat in my bed opened the first page, and read:

_Hello, my name is Abigail, although I have one other name: The River Sorceress. I am deeply in love with a mortal man named Azriel, but there is one problem. I am called a witch in his village, and all men are warned to stay away from me. I approached my love one day, he ran from me in fear, as if I were his soul enemy. That night, I attempted suicide, and failed. I lay there, bleeding, crying, wanting to die, and not being able to..._

I stopped there and fell and shut the book. Such a sad story so far, and I had barely read a page. But I could take sadness, right? I re-opened the book, and continued reading:

_I decided to disguise myself as a peasant and sneak into Azriel's village. I spent the rest of my life in his village, seeing his face pass mine on the streets, our eyes meeting every time he passed by._

_I grew up happy, always knowing that he would come around that corner, and we would meet again. Until that day..._

..._I learned one day that my beloved Azriel was to be married to a normal girl from his village, and my heart was crushed. There would never be another one like him, never again. And now I was alone..._

..._That night, I reverted to suicide again, and this time: I passed._

I cried as the last page of the book left my fingers.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, shakily, wiping my eyes of the tears.

"You okay, I heard you crying..."

"I'm fine," I stated, clearing my throat. "I just finished a book is all. It was kind of sad."

"Oh, but you're sure your okay?" I nodded. "Cool! So, you in the mood for a walk around your scenic and oriental gardens?" I smiled.

"How do you always know how to cheer me up?"

"We're friends, Raven, I always want you to be happy." I looked down at my feet. Why was I blessed with such good friends? It was truly a miracle; one that I would always treasure. I turned around and hugged Beast Boy tightly. And at that moment, I felt like I was in Abigail's fantasy, holding the one person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with; and for the first time, I cried tears of joy.

What do you guys think? Good? Please submit a review!!!!!

Thanks for reading!

Bye 'till Chapter 2!!

ShadowAngel26


	2. Chapter Two

Here's Chapter 2!! Thanks to all who like this fanfic so far, and please keep submitting reviews! I forgot to mention that not only does this feature RobinStarfire, but also Beast Boy Raven, sorry! ENJOY!!

ShadowAngel26

Chapter Two

A walk was just what I needed at that moment of emotions, and Beast Boy was all the company I needed.

"So, what was the book about?" Beast Boy inquired.

"It was about a girl who fell in love with a man she could never marry, she committed suicide when she found out he was to be wed with another girl."

"Ouch." Beast Boy frowned.

We continued walking and talking, and I soon found myself unable to explain to my mind why I was walking and actually promoting conversation with someone other than myself. It was confusing and comforting at the same time; and I smiled to myself, another thing I didn't normally do. Why was I changing? This wasn't some teenage puberty problem, or some general mood swing, I was changing more than I ever thought possible, and it was unexplainable as to the reason why. I just didn't know. Perhaps I would never know; so why wasn't it bothering me?

"Weird..." I thought aloud.

"Huh?"

Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking to myself is all."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" I sighed, and looked down. "It's okay Raven, I won't push you to tell me your secrets..."

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

"Yea?"

"Well, I'm suddenly noticing that I'm changing, and not through any bodily method. I feel different, and I don't know why. I fell like I'm truly blessed, but I never really took the time to think about it before. I'm starting to...well, to care, I guess is the correct word. But that isn't what's making me upset. I just don't know why I suddenly care, why I feel my eyes opening to a new world, why I'm feeling this way."

"You're just growing up is all, it won't seem so bad after a while. You'll be back to your normal self in no time." Beast Boy assured me with a wink.

"But what if I never go back to being the same me again. What if this changing continues?"

"Well then, it continues," replied Beast Boy. "Don't be too bummed though, I like the new Raven." He waved goodbye before changing into a raven and flying up to his room. "G'night!" I smiled and felt my face getting warmer. I knew that Beast Boy was right. If these changes continue, I should embrace them, not shun them or push them away.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," I murmured. "For everything." I fell to my knees, and began to cry again, but this time not with remorse or with gladness, but with a combination of both emotions mixed in with every other emotion I contained. "Thank you so much." I whispered, shakily.

Aw, how sweet, right? Hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic, I know I am! (duh, I'm writing it!!) be sure to recommend this fanfic to your friends, and please, for the love of God, SUBMIT A REVIEW!!

'Bye till Chapter 3!

ï Cheers!! ï

ShadowAngel26


	3. Chapter Three

Here's Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, I've been so busy…yea right! Anyways, read, enjoy, and SUBMIT A REVIEW!

Chapter Three 

_Pain, fiery pain, lanced through my head, causing me to jolt my head up and open my eyes. All around me, people lie dead, I was shocked…_

…_A gasp of horror escaped my lips as I noticed four familiar bodies lying on the ground below me. He had killed them, every single one of them. Their bodied lay in pools of blood that intermingled, to form an ocean. Tears ran down my face as I cried the names of the four dead titans allowed, each scream different from the other. _

_Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy, Cyborg!_

…_I sobbed pitifully as I knelt at the unfortunate graves of my friends, when suddenly, a shadow loomed over me._

_With an aura of pure evil, my father stood like a skyscraper that towered above everything else that cowered in fear. With a roar of malice, he raised his mighty hand of deceit and slowly lowered it, crushing my body like a twig. Somewhere, in a distant land, I was screaming in pain, as I lay with my fallen comrades, in an ocean of blood._

"No!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. The door to my room burst open and the Titans entered, ready to fight.

"Raven! We heard you scream!" Robin exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I believe our friend was…having a bad dream." Starfire explained as everyone looked at me. I was crying, tears of agony fell down my face, and I had to turn away from the humiliation.

"Raven…"Robin started forward, but Cyborg stopped him.

"Let her go, man. She needs some alone time."

One by one, the Titans left my room, only BeastBoy stood in the doorway.

"Please…!" I said. "…stay with me…"

BeastBoy came over to me, and held me close, I only wanted to be with him now, no one else, and we could die together.

So, worth the wait? Please submit a review!

See y'all in Ch. 4!

ShadowAngel26


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been very busy…

…anyways, read, enjoy, and SUBMIT A REVIEW! Thanks to all for supporting this fanfic, please don't leave me!

Chapter Four 

Dreaming is a sensation, but is often pointless. We almost always forget what we dream, or we don't care. Me, sometimes I dream, sometimes I don't.

But I decided that maybe I would relax today, and take my mind off of the whole issue of my unusual dreams for a while. As I entered the main room of Titan's Tower, I sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. As usual, nothing was on, only talk shows, Court TV, and soap operas but somehow, I found myself drawn in to the shows, even thought I knew they were garbage.

"Hey!" Beast Boy came into the room. "What are you doing watching T.V.?"

"I wish I knew…." I replied, pressing down the "off" button, watching the last scene of a crummy soap opera flick to a black screen. I got up, and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge as if I was going to eat something, but I just needed to get up and walk. After staring at the open and nearly empty fridge for about twenty minutes, I opted to go back to my room for a bit.

I took a rather large notebook from my bookshelf and opened it…it was my full of my thoughts, usually in poetic form, or through a picture, which ever struck me as an idea. Opening it up, I flipped to my most recent entry, a poem:

_Emotion enraptures me when I see your face,_

_Pain envelops me to see to leave._

_I wish I could hold you closer to me…_

_Every time I hear your voice, I wonder why I even tried_

_To bottle my love up all inside._

_I know you're the one, I know it's true,_

_But how can I say that I love you?_

_You call my name, and I call yours._

_Our love will live forever, nothing good can die._

_At least nothing as pure as our feelings_

_I'll stay here with you, till the end of time,_

_I'll follow you to the ends of the world._

_As long as I'm breathing, I'll breathe into you_

_Making you real…_

_Making you live…_

…_for me._

I closed my book just as the last words rang in my head, creating an eternal written shrine to my love. A knock at my door snapped my attention back.

Beast Boy was in my doorway, I beckoned him in. knowing why he was here.

I lay in the sheets of my bed, telling Beast Boy about my dream.

"It was horrible, everyone was dead, and before I could react, _he _came and he…he…" Beast boy put his hand in mine.

"Don't worry so much about it. You've beaten him before, you can do it again if the time comes."

"But what if he's more powerful than I think he is?"

"Then you'll just have to surprise him with all your power, won't you?" Beast Boy smiled, I smiled back.

"I guess so…." It was then that Beast Boy leaned down, and kissed me, and I kissed back. We gently discovered each other's souls, and lightly pressed our lips again and again. Pretty soon, we were all wrapped up in my sheets, gazing into each other's eyes.

I had almost forgotten how green Beast Boy's eyes were…..

Yay! Chapter 4 is up! I hope you all enjoyed this, and for those of you who don't get the ending line, basically it is that Raven is in love, so much so, that she is starting to look at all the smaller, maybe more important things. Please read and SUBMIT A REVIEW! I depend on the reviews!

Bye till ch.5!

ShadowAngel26


End file.
